


A ghost from the past

by ukenceto



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Incest, M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukenceto/pseuds/ukenceto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night Dante has an unexpected visitor</p><p>VergilXDante Rated for future chapters<br/>Very old fic, now finished but first 8 chapters have their mistakes</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A ghost from the past

It was a quiet night at “Devil May Cry”- the devil hunting agency owned by Dante, the son of the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda.  
The said owner just came out of the bathroom, body steaming, only with a towel around his waist. He went to his room, but the second he stepped inside, his demon senses felt that something was wrong- he just couldn’t put his finger on it…He carefully went towards the bed, his fingers grazing the cold metal surface of Ivory- one of his beloved guns. In the same moment he felt two strong arms, cold like serpents, wrapping around his chest. He quickly turned around, pointing the barrel to the intruder’s face. Then he almost dropped his faithful gun. There, timidly watching him stood his long lost twin brother- Vergil. Before Dante can process what was happening, his twin’s face came closer- just inches apart before briefly touching Dante’s lips, hungry devouring him.


	2. Chapter 2

A ghost from the past

Dante woke up, blinded by the rays of sunlight passing trough the window straight into his eyes.  
\- Ghn..What the h…..- then he realized that there’s someone lying behind him in the bed, arms tightly wrapped around Dante’s waist. Memories of the last night slowly made their way into his mind. Vergil was back. And they did it. Dante didn’t dare even tell the word in his mind- something his human nature knew was taboo. But his devil side said it- incest. The said side seemed to deeply enjoy what they did- sex between brothers, between people with the same blood. He could almost hear it purring with joy and content. Whispering in his mind all the naughty things he wanted Vergil to do with him. Dante felt blush spreading on his face, and then he realized that he have loved Vergil for long time. Maybe not exactly like a lover, but neither as brother- all these long years he just missed his twin, the other piece of his soul. And if making out was Vergil’s price in order for him to stay with Dante, he would pay it.  
\- Hmm…- He felt Vergil moving slightly against him. – You awoke brother- he said.  
Dante could feel something in his voice, he wasn’t sure what was it trough. He turned around, facing his twin. Vergil looked…Confused? He was probably expecting to get a head full of lead in the second Dante remember what they did, but nope. Dante just smiled and slightly kissed Vergil’s lips. His twin was different- his skin was almost white, and he could notice barley visible lines crossing his face- a memento from Nelo-Angelo’s mask.  
\- Welcome back, Vergil. - He said quietly. Dante’s voice was a whisper- the last night he have screamed his brother’s name so many times, and probably all the neighbors in 20km around have heard him. Tears welled up in Vergil’s eyes. Yes he could cry. All the time he got in hell after escaping from Mundus he spent regretting the tings he have done to hurt Dante. For his sins against his own blood, in Hell he have transformed into real demon- not half human anymore. Still he wanted to come back. To embrace the world he has once forsaken. To go and ask for forgiveness- even if he doesn’t deserved it. Dante raised his hand and wiped away the tears from his twin’s face, embracing him into his strong arms.  
They stayed like that for some time, and Vergil understood- Dante have forgiven him; for everything.  
-Let’s go bath ‘Te- He finally said, releasing his hold around Dante.  
~~


	3. Chapter 3

Dante went in the shower, carefully adjusting the temperature. Vergil joined him, both relaxing under the hot streams of water. They washed each other; and Dante ignored Vergil’s sarcastic remark about his strawberry scented shampoo.   
When they got out and dried themselves with some towels, Dante offered some of his clothes to Vergil.   
\- Apparently the next job I get shall transform into new clothes for you- He said, watching the worn-out rags that Vergil have gotten out of Hell with. Loud ringing coming from the first flour interrupted their conversation.  
Dante went downstairs and took the call. Vergil could hear his brother’s voice giving short answers.   
-Got the password?  
…  
-Address?  
…  
-How many?  
…  
-Ok, I’ll be there in 15 min.   
He also went down, in time to see Dante putting on his red coat, and pulling out several bucks on the desk.  
-Duty calls, Verge. You can order some pizza; I’ll be back after an hour or so. - Dante said, placing Ebony & Ivory in their holsters, and grabbing the hilt of Rebellion.   
-Ok. Pizza with no olives right- Vergil said, a slight smile dancing on his lips. He still remembered how Dante like it.   
-Yes. –A smirk formed on Dante’s lips. For a moment he let the memories of years ago awake in his mind- the short time they have been living together, before Vergil’s mad quest for power.   
Vergil came closer to him, placing a soft kiss on his lips. Dante blushed and quickly went out. 

~~  
Dante walked around the rooms in the big mansion, waiting for the demon to come out. The owner have tried summoning a sex demon, succubus, but haven’t liked the ting that have come out of the seal; now he have called Dante to get rid of it.   
-Stupid old man, now I have to fix his mess. At least he’s paying well- Dante could clearly smell the demon’s pheromones, and knew it was male. –Huh, probably I can’t expect a hot chick, can I? - In the same moment he felt his legs stick to the ground. –Shit- The whole floor was covered in colorless substance, that didn’t allow him to move an inch. From a gap in the wall crawled a big demon covered in spikes, with two long tails and big horns. Dante started shooting him, but the bullets were deflected from his armor. The demon opened his mouth and shot a big load of the liquid covering the floor onto Dante. His hands stuck to his body, and he wasn’t able to move a muscle. And he was even more horrified by the thing he saw between the demon’s legs, standing like a weapon.   
-Oh fuck…- Dante could clearly imagine what the demon wanted to do to him. Then one of the succubus tails flicked at him, ripping his abdomen with the long blade at its end, he heard the demon saying:  
-You’ll be mine, S-son of Sparda-before the soft darkness enveloped him.   
~~  
Vergil felt that Dante was in trouble. The spiritual bond they shared was connected again since the last night, and he saw the last things that happened to his twin. He grabbed Agni & Rudra, the first weapons in sign (in his battle against Mundus Vergil has lost Yamato), transformed into devil form and fly as quickly as possible to the place Dante was in.  
-I just hope I get on time... This demon shall end in the deepest pits of Hell for touching what’s mine! ~


	4. Chapter 4

~~Be aware! Strong yaoi!

Vergil busted trough one wall on the second floor, striking the demon that has dragged Dante in one corner of the room. The demon roared angrily, shooting from the sticky substance over Vergil who avoided it easily by flipping in the air. Then he took Agni & Rudra, flying towards the evil creature, which tried to protect itself with black rusty demon armor, but under the flames and the blizzard of Dante's Devil Arms it broke into many pieces. Vergil hit again and again until the demon turned into sand.   
He went to Dante, worried by the amount of blood around the floor, but he was relieved to find that Dante's wounds have healed. He gently took the unconscious man in hands, flying towards the "DMC" office.   
By the time they arrived, Dante awoke. He was feeling weird, like having a fever. He went to the bathroom, cleaning himself from the succubus' dirt and his own blood. Vergil was very worried that Dante didn't let him see the place where his injury was. Currently, they were talking trough the bathroom door.   
-'Te, are you really okay? Did that filthy demon did something to you? - Vergil asked.  
-I'm okay Verge I told you already. You came just in time.   
-Okay… I'll be downstairs if you need anything. – Vergil walked away.   
Dante's senses were getting unusually sharp. He could hear Vergil's steps, his breathing, the beating of his heart, even the blood running trough his veins. The sound of the shower was like waterfall; his oversensitive skin was feeling every drop. He turned the water as cold as possible, but his body temperature kept rising.   
-Oh god. What the hell is going on…- He sat in the bathtub, the cool smooth surface of the porcelain felt amazing against his body. Damn, he felt aroused. His arm found its way between his legs, as he stroked himself. Ever since he woke up he had that problem. The extreme sensitivity of his skin making it feel like never before, and he quickly finished. But he was still feeling hot. In that moment Vergil came in the bathroom.   
-Dante, are you sure you're okay? I smelled some demon pheromones from the first floor! Did that demon inject something from its body in you? The succubus poison is really dangerous, can be deadly.   
-Well…Maybe. I'm not sure.  
-This demons make poison like strong aphrodisiac, in order to make sure that they prey won't escape. Your body must get proper release. – Vergil saw Dante's cheeks burning, and he couldn't stop himself from the desire to take him at the same moment. Undressing slowly he sat in the bathtub beside Dante, and started kissing him. He was so hot…Vergil felt his palm burning form the skin of Dante's chest.   
-Mmph...- Their tongues were fighting for dominance, pressing against each other. Vergil stroked Dante's member, feeling the one between his own thighs pumping with need. In a blink of an eye, Dante went between his twin's legs, hungry sucking on his hard flesh. Vergil gripped handful of his hair, fucking his mouth in a quick pace. The demon's poison was making Dante enjoy being treated roughly, making him submissive- something his usual self wouldn't easily allow.   
-Come here- Vergil lifted him up, so he was almost sitting in his lap.   
-Ride me brother- He said smirking, two of his fingers stretching the needy flesh of his twin's opening. Dante removed his fingers, got a hold of Vergil's hardness and slide himself down on it.  
-Aah...Mm..fuck Verge…  
-That's exactly what Dante- he said, trough his voice broke in a gasp of pleasure. His twin was so hot and tight inside… Dante started moving, hesitantly at first, then faster and faster, moans escaping his pink lips. Vergil licked them, and then started kissing him again. With one hand he was holding his back, and with the other- stoking his erection.   
-AAHHH- Dante screamed as Vergil hit his sweet spot- once he found the angle, he kept pressing it. The younger son of Sparda was a mess of hot flesh and lust. He came hard crying his brother's name. Vergil followed him shortly after, biting the flesh of his shoulder, dragging blood which he licked greedily.   
They regained their breath, and Vergil felt something hard pressing against his belly.  
-Again Dante? It's gonna be a long night…


	5. Chapter 5

~Dante’s dream~  
…His steps were echoing on the marble floor in the dark empty halls, filled with darkness. Every corridor lead to bigger and bigger rooms, with high ceiling; statues of horrific creatures and battle scenes engraved in the walls. Each room was like a book- showing events from the world’s history. The more Dante walked the deeper into history timeline he was. The one in which he was currently was showing events from about two hundred years ago. A story he knew well- for many it was nothing more than a bedtime story, the story of a strong demon that has forsaken his own race for the sake of humankind The Legendary Dark Knight Sparda.   
Humans already have forgotten the great legacy that this one man have left them- the old armor rusting and turning into ashes, the faces of the brave warriors that fought shoulder by shoulder with them fading in the memory; only the names have left. Sparda have helped people understand it is up to them to make the future. But with time his life became a story, a legend no one believes in.   
However, Dante would never forget the story of his father, even when another 2.000 years pass.   
He heard a light whisper in his head-   
~Follow the path of the stars,   
Angel with scabbed wings is the keeper of the key   
The brave one shall open the gate  
Only two hearts that beat in unison   
Shall destroy the eternal silence~ 

-What…- the scene changed in seconds, and he found himself in a big library, the setting sun filling the room with golden light. That was his dad’s room; he remembered being there when he was little. There was the desk, filled with books and papers; the big chair…Sparda was sitting there, reading when laughter and a noise of running legs interrupted the silence. The door opened and two identical little kids, no more than 5 years old came in. Sparda looked over to his children, smiling.  
-What is it boys? Come here- He opened his arms and they climbed in the chair, hugging him.   
-Father mom took us to the park today!   
-Yes, it was awesome! - The twins interrupted each other, each one wanting to tell the story first.   
Dante remembered that moment for a first time in many years. The words that came next made him think how sad would their father be if he knew what have happened when they grew-up.  
-Boys, I want you to listen carefully to me now, ok? - They nodded. – You must stay together, no matter what happens. In future, you must be close just like now. Vergil, Dante is your twin brother, your other half- and the opposite Dante- Vergil is the same for you. Never do anything to hurt the other, do you understand?   
-Of course daddy! – The boys smiled. It was not necessary someone to tell them this- they knew it, deep inside.   
Dante saw the three going out of the cabinet, his little self talking happily about the pizza Eva was making for dinner.   
The room started to fade, until only blackness remained.  
~End of dream~

Dante woke up covered in sweat, shaking a little. Vergil was not in the bed but he could hear him downstairs. Thankfully, his body has shaken off the last remains of the demon poison, and he just had a headache. After taking a bath, he traced his hands over his abdomen, the place where he got hit yesterday. It felt hotter than the other skin and maybe just a little bigger?  
-Hm nasty bastard, heh? I guess it’ll take a while to heal completely. – Dante ran his hand one time more over it, and he could swear he felt an electricity charge.   
-Wow…- He quickly dressed, ignoring the bite marks on his neck- Vergil have “marked” him as his soul mate last night- other demons will be able to smell that, and probably would think twice before touching him- unless they want their head chopped off from really pissed-off Vergil. ( xD )  
The said twin was currently busy collecting vital stars and other rare demon stones, putting them in a bag for their journey  
. He also had the dream Dante had last night (a little different trough) and he was sure they’ll be heading towards hell. Dante being Dante won’t let the chance of possibly finding their father just pass like that. Vergil also was curious what’ll happen; however he wasn’t burning with desire to go back in hell. –This time it’ll be different- he trough. Dante will be with him- it was all it mattered.   
Dante went downstairs, wearing black long-sleeved shirt that covered his neck. He was surprised to see Vergil packing, but after explaining all to each other, there wasn’t any doubt that they’re going. Vergil got Agni&Rudra again also including Beowulf. Dante had to choose between Alastor and Rebellion; at the end stopping at the weapon from his father- Rebellion.   
They spend the day preparing, Dante called Lady to look after the shop; she wasn’t happy at all, and almost gave him a bullet for goodbye.   
A Hell Gate has opened in the neighbor city, and that was their destination.   
While riding their motorbikes, Vergil asked-   
-How should we call this mission Dante?  
-To hell and back again? - He speeded up, leaving Vergil 10m behind.  
-Oh you…- They raced on the empty streets, enlightened by the stars above.


	6. Chapter 6

By the time they arrived at the Hell Gate, the sun was almost out. The portal was small opening on the side of an old building. A few low-class demons tried to attack them, but they were no match for the Sons of Sparda.   
-Well Verge, it’s time to go. – Dante turned towards the pink sky, wishing he could see the sun one last time before they enter the underworld. Vergil came out of the low penthouse where they left their bikes. Dante stretched his hand towards him, and this time Vergil held it. This way they stepped inside the demon world. 

~~

The portal led to a big maze-like underground structure, which took the twins several hours to find a way out. Finally, after killing some demons inside the maze, the path took them to huge metal gate. The door’s frame was decorated with metal skeletons, demon and human-like creatures captured in a deadlock; their faces were masks full of agony. Every now and then, a pain-filled shriek tore the silence and the heavy air surrounding the place.  
-“All hope abandon ye who enter here” -Vergil read-out the words inscribed in the stone above the door. Dante kicked the door but it remained closed.   
-Dear brother you still haven’t learned that this is not the right way to open a door? - Vergil lift his eyebrow, showing him the center of the door- there’s a lock don’t you see?  
-Hmpfh, like I care… Then where’s that stupid angel that holds the key? I plan on going in, finding whatever have to do with father and go out in time for dinner.- Vergil was about to say something sarcastic, when dark fog came out of the lock, growing bigger and bigger, forming a figure hidden by big black wings covered in feathers. Dante pulled out Ebony&Ivory with a grin on his face. Vergil just gripped the hilts of Agni&Rudra.   
-Who dare to stand in front of The Gehenna Gate? – The creature asked with deep voice that made the ground shake.   
-Can’t you see? - Vergil asked. The Angel looked him in the eye, observing him.   
-I can sense demon blood running in your veins… Even more…Sparda’s blood! This traitor! You’ll DIE NOW SONS OF SPARDA!  
-If I had a dollar for every time someone said that to me, I would buy myself Lamborghini Diablo… Are you ready Verge? Let’s teach this motherf**ker a lesson- Dante yelled, releasing his Devil Trigger firing rain of bullets towards him. Vergil also triggered slashing the Angel with Agni&Rudra. But something was happening with the twin swords. Originally Dante’s Devil Arms they were used to their owner’s energy; now the pure devil power coming from Vergil made them evolve, forming metal spikes and new blades made from dark metal.   
-Whoa Verge take it easy! - Dante remembered the way Rebellion changed when he Devil Triggered for first time at the top of Temen-ni-Gru. Back then, the amount of power almost made his heart explode. Blue and orange flames covered Vergil; two big black horns appeared on his head. Faster than lightning he moved around the Gate Keeper, every time forcing the blades deep into him; the last blow finished the Angel- Rudra sunk deep beneath one plate of armor on the creature’s chest.   
-Jackpot- Vergil said quietly.   
-NOOOO- The angel screamed, melting; he started becoming one with the gate- a sculpture.   
-It’s…not…possible…you’ve beaten me...S...Sparda locked me here before…Now you…I curse you!  
-No no no... First you will tell us what lies after this gate. I won’t let you disappear before that. Your soul is mine! - Vergil said, burying his hand inside the angel’s flesh. 

-As..You..Command…The Great Enemy, The Duke of Hell, the one called The Destroyer of Time sleeps there. But His Sleep is deep, and nothing can awake him, not anymore. Too much time has passed.   
-Who is this? Tell us the name! - Dante said.   
-The name...You both know it well... It’s your father, Sparda. - With these last words the demon turned into stone, his eyes and mouth closing forever. Vergil pulled out his hand, breaking the stone, and released his DT.   
-So father’s there. He’s dead after all? - Dante asked his twin.  
-Maybe not- Vergil said after a moment. He opened his palm- he was holding big rusty key.   
(AN/ ;)) got it? DMC1 reference)  
-Shall we check? We got the key.  
-Need to ask Verge? – Dante grinned. He got the key from his brother’s palm and forced it into the lock. Some mechanism started to creak and the gate slowly opened.   
For a moment Vergil started to panic. It took him so long to get out of Hell; and now he was simply going back in? He remembered the tortures that he suffered in order to become Mundus’s slave. Not the ones that hurt his body- they were nothing compared to the mental torture, the images he put in Vergil’s head- every second seemed like millennium; he was wandering in hell, Dante telling him that he hates him; telling him he would never forgive him; their mother and father also- until he turned into Nelo-Angelo. But even being brainwashed he kept one little part of himself, hidden in the darkest part of his core- holding onto the only ting left from his brother- a big scar in the middle of his chest; from their last battle at Temen-ni-Gru where Dante defeated him. This scar never healed; it was reminder for Vergil- because the one that forgets the past is doomed to its repeat.   
Stopping troughs like that, he turned and held Dante in his arms, kissing him.   
-Please brother, never let go of me. –He whispered in Dante’s ear.   
-I won’t Verge, I won’t. –He hugged his twin. The gate was now fully opened and the blackness sucked them inside. 

~~

They were standing in front of big statue reading the text written on the plate it held:  
~One that seek the treasure at the end of the way  
Shall pass the levels six   
Of the abyss.  
Level one- darkness, the world of demons. Look around you- they're everywhere.  
Level two- My guards are watching you.  
Level three- only evil lives here.  
Level four- there's no way out.  
Level five- feel the fire.  
Level six- pick up your weapons and fight.  
Whoever make it trough   
Will find the Chamber of Silence- where all lie in bed of roses and eternal pax. ~~

-What’s the last one supposed to mean? - Dante wondered. He was little worried of the electric charge he could feel again in his belly, where the wound from the succubus was.   
-We’ll find that out later, ‘Te. Now we have more urgent task- Vergil pointed towards the hundreds of demons coming towards them.   
-It’s fun time! – Dante smirked, getting ready to fight. Vergil showed his long canine teeth, his eyes growing red.   
-You’re right Dante. And it’s finally time for me to get some real demon food…


	7. Chapter 7

~~  
Level Two

Big black portal opened in mid-air. Vergil and Dante hurried towards it; the twins were covered in black demon blood, trying to catch their breath- they killed hundreds and hundreds of demons. Dante held his palm over big scratch on his chest which still hasn’t healed- for some strange reason almost all demons were eager to attack him, ignoring Vergil like he wasn’t even there. The said twin drank their blood before killing them- being a full-demon led him to the need to feed with blood every now and then.   
The two brothers jumped into the portal in hurry to finally get to the second level of Hell.   
They appeared a huge hallway; the floor was covered in black granite plates and the ceiling was so high that seemed like a sky. The place was very long and in one of its ends a door was barley visible. However, the twins were amazed mostly by the gigantic statues one each wall- at least two hundred stone warriors in full armor; army of titans.   
-I hope they won’t wake up…- Vergil said, carefully observing each statue for the slightest trace of movement.   
-I doubt…Remember what was written for the second level- “My guards are watching you” – if they just watch it’s fine with me. – Dante looked at the stone giants. Like they heard his words, two hundred pairs of eyes opened, fixing their flaming gaze on him and Vergil.   
-I wish you haven’t said that, brother. - Vergil looked at the floor, unable to cross eyes with the titanic guardians. He could feel them judging him, for every bad thing he have done. Their cold eyes could see right into his soul, leaving him feel bare and endangered, like little child away from his mother. He wondered if Dante feels the same. Dante, his good little brother; the one always fighting for the human race, the one who just like their father abandoned his demonic origin in order to protect the weak; embracing his human side. He was like their beloved mother Eva. No, Vergil trough; Dante didn’t have reason to feel ashamed or weak in front of these tremendous keepers.   
Dante sensed his twin’s inner struggle; he couldn’t guess what caused it, but knew that it probably have something to do with the stone giants. This level was a test- and he knew they both have to pass it. Putting one arm over Vergil’s shoulders he pointed in the direction of the door- it was time for them to go. The elder just nodded and started walking.   
After some time, they reached the door. Two other statues stood at each side of it- their arms were up, holding the arch over the gate like columns. Their eyes also opened, this time fixing their vision on Vergil.   
-“You shall not pass”- they said in unison. Dante frowned looking at the blue light coming from the guards eyes. Vergil tried to get closer to the door, bur invisible shield stopped him.   
-What it is Verge? You can tell me. I know something isn’t right. Just tell me what. - Dante smiled kindly at his brother, who shifted uncomfortably. Can he really tell him? Tell him that he’s afraid? Afraid that he’ll have to pay for all the mistakes he has done in the past?   
He sighed and started his story. About every bad thing he has done in his miserable existence called life.  
Dante just listened as the words came out of his brother’s mouth like a stream, getting faster and more desperate. He knew his twin have held these feelings inside for too long. Vergil finally ended his confession, feeling empty inside. But when his brother’s soft warm lips met his, he couldn’t hold back the tears, as they ran down his face. However, these were tears from joy. In this God forsaken place he started his life anew- just like phoenix rising from ashes; his past eventually leaving back- where it belonged.   
The gate keepers’ eyes slowly closed while the gate opened revealing purple portal. Now the Sons of Sparda managed to get trough the shield and inside the third down level of the Inferno. 

~~  
Level Three

The twins wandered in the Third Level, looking for a portal. No demons tried to attack them, but all around they saw cursed souls paying for their sins. Badly hurt and tortured, the dead looked towards them, tracking their way. Beside each cursed, on stone plates were written the sins which every person have committed. Murders, greed, envy, pride and many, many others. Vergil turned his gaze away from the damned souls, disgusted by them. Dante just walked straight forward, his jaw tightly clenched. But when they came to a small pit filled with black acid in witch a little girl was chained, they stopped in astonishment. Dante couldn’t hold himself anymore. What could have done this little child, to deserve this? He pulled Rebellion, cutting the chains that held the girl.  
-Dante wait! Vergil tried to warn him- See what’s written here- she has butchered everyone in her family, dismembered them and ate from their dead bodies. She killed even her newborn baby brother- all of that because of envy; thinking that they won’t love her anymore. She deserves her punishment! Don’t you remember what was said for this level? “Only evil lives here” - It was too late. Dante have already set her free, and she attacked him; stabbing him with big knife.   
-Little bitch! Take this- Vergil screamed as he pulled Ebony and started shooting the little girl. For a moment she just ignored the bullets hitting her body, staring with wide eyes at Dante. Then she leaned over him, whispering seven words in his ear; words that wrapped around his heart like heated iron. In the next moment her head exploded covering him in blood- he saw the smoke coming from the barrel of the gun in his twin’s hand. After seconds she appeared in the pit; chained again. Grey portal appeared several feet away from them. Dante removed the knife from himself and without saying a word walked towards the gate for the next level.   
-What did she said to you? - Vergil curiously asked.   
-Nah, nothing important- Dante answered, hoping that the lie will pass. His brother lifted his eyebrow, but didn’t say anything.   
As they went in the portal, Dante ran his hand over his belly. He felt a little tumor-like thing at its lower part. He hoped that what the girl said isn’t true, but deep inside he knew it is.   
That demon made quite damage, didn’t he?

~~  
Level Four

They appeared in circle stone chamber filled with skeletons and chains. A single door was the way to the next level. A loud cracking sound made them turn towards the direction they came from. The portal was closing; bright light made them shelter their eyes for a second- then the only thing left was the stone wall.   
-I guess that’s what the inscription for this level meant – there’s no going back now. Unless we go to the last level and then back, we cannot pass. – Vergil concluded, turning his gaze to the only door left.   
The ground started shaking and a big demon appeared- his body and face was full of stitches, his skin was grey and covered with chains.  
-Wow the Frankenstein monster, eh? This trip just keeps getting better and better- Dante’s normal cocky attitude took place again; the two brothers pulled out their weapons, smirking, looking like mirror image of one another.   
~~  
Pain filled scream tore the air as the “Frankenstein” demon died, dissolving to dust. A shiny red crystal fell on the ground. Dante took it- he knew what it was- “Siren’s Shriek”- a magical demon crystal, used to extinguishes flames.   
-We’ll probably need this- he said, remembering the description of the fifth level that waited for them- “Feel the fire” – something that the underworld was quite popular with…  
The door opened, revealing portal in bright orange color. They went inside it, getting ready for fire and brimstone.

 

~~  
Level Five

The heat was unbearable. Even Sparda’s blood was barley able to keep them safe. Dante used the “Siren’s Shriek”, but it was needed time for it to work. Curled in fetal position, they tried to protect each other. Agni&Rudra turned into their devil forms, making a shield and trying to protect their masters. The flames slowly faded; the only thing left was black burned soil full of ashes. The twin swords turned into Devil Arms again. Dante and Vergil stood up, holding their weapons in hands. Their clothes were completely burned; they were both dirty and exhausted from the healing. The younger twin suddenly let out cry of surprise- he was looking at Ebony&Ivory, his beloved guns. The fire hasn’t spared them- the once beautiful wooden handles were twisted and melted. They still worked, but it wasn’t the same. At leas Rebellion was intact.  
-Fuck…-Dante hissed. He Devil triggered, leaving only his head human-like, and placed his weapons in the special places in his armor made for them. Vergil did the same. He could understand his brother’s frustration over his pistols- he himself still missed Yamato, the beautiful and dangerous katana he received from their father long ago. It was broken in his fight against the Prince of Darkness, Mundus. No matter how many times he tried to summon the pieces, the sword just didn’t appeared.   
Dark red portal appeared in the air. They really needed to rest before facing the evil in the last Level, but the gate wasn’t going to wait for them, so they just split up one Vital Star and used its energy. Still while walking towards the dimensional opening, Vergil almost fell on the ground.   
-Verge, are you okay?!- Dante managed to catch him.   
-Why…Why I didn’t feed on more of these stupid demons…these flames just sucked my power off…- He answered.   
-Hey…Is every demon’s blood okay? Like mine? You can feed on me- the younger son of Sparda suggested.   
-You’re weak too…I don’t want to make you even less powerful. We must past that last level.  
-my dear brother…I’ve lost much more blood before. Don’t underestimate my power. –Dante winked at him, baring his throat and offering it to Vergil.   
-Not exactly virgin blood, but there’s nothing better around- He said jokingly, comparing his brother with the common tales for vampires.   
-There…There’s one more thing.-Vergil whispered. - You’re half human. If I taste and like human blood…I may not be able to stop wanting it.   
-Hmm…It’s still worth the try. Maybe when demon and human essence is combined it’s better than the other two. - Dante insisted; he knew his twin was in weak state, and couldn’t let him go like that to the next part of their journey.   
Vergil finally surrendered to the need, and sank his teeth deep into his brother’s neck, feeding from him. The half-breed’s blood tasted like ambrosia, the nectar of the Gods. He felt new power filling his body as the warm crimson liquid slid down his throat.  
He barley managed to stop himself, puling out and giving the wound one last lick, making it heal. Dante’s gaze was slightly hazy, but he smiled.   
-Feeling better?  
-Sure…-Vergil answered, kissing him hard for “thanks”.   
Filled with new strength, the twins passed trough the portal, heading for the last Level of the Underworld.


	8. Chapter 8

Vergil and Dante finally made it to the black portal, escaping from the endless battle in the 6th level of Hell. There was no victory possible against every single demon in the Inferno- only the attempt to reach the door was their salvation. They quickly jumped in the portal; the demons roared when their victims escaped, shaking the ground; but it was too late- the portal closed leaving them behind.   
There was bright light, then darkness. No feelings, no sounds, pure nothingness. No time.  
After something that felt like millenniums, Dante saw a little dot of cold light- forming somewhere far beyond him. For seconds it grew stronger and stronger, burning his eyes even trough his closed eyelids. A shock-wave hit him, sending his mind into sweet darkness as the world around him collapsed. 

~~

Vergil slowly opened his eyes, trying to focus what was in front of him. He was lying on cold, stone floor; about 40 meters from him was the ceiling- also made from stone, like natural cave aside from the arches filled with shadows. He slowly stood up ignoring the burning pain everywhere on his body. Looking around he saw his brother lying face-down on the floor several meters from him. A groan came out of Dante, reassuring the world or at least anyone who was around that he was still alive, despite the obvious desire of the universe to be the opposite. He also stood up, dragging himself towards Vergil and eyeing their surroundings.   
-Damn…Kinda got wasted, didn’t we? - He said jokingly; trough there was a reason. They were in an enormously big place, illuminated by dim light full with roses. The plants were everywhere- hanging from cracks in the walls, growing in-between the stone plates on the floor, holding everything in a tight grip of spikes. Black, red, white even blue; covering the floor with thick carpet of petals; strange shadows appeared there where was nothing to overshadow giving the place eerie presence.   
One of the shadows moved and two red eyes opened, looking at them. The thing they first trough was sculpture was actually a person. He slowly moved towards them, his only black wing covered in feathers making a path between the rose petals on the floor.   
-I won’t do any harm to you, sons of Sparda- the strange man said, showing his empty hands as a sign of peace. His face was pale, one side covered with metal mask; while thin layer of scars formed a web on the other. He had long black hair falling freely down with only several white strands.   
-Who are you? - Dante asked, releasing the hold he had on Ebony. –And what, on earth, are you doing here?  
-My name is Ezekiel…And my story is long, really long; because I’m almost as old as time itself, boy. I walked on the Earth before the humans, I was part of the great war between angels and demons; I knew the first sovereign Master of the Underworld.   
But I’ll tell you only the part where your father, the Great Sparda came into my life. – He gestured them to follow him, walking into other part of the room; the sight in front of their eyes left them astonished. Hundreds and hundreds stone coffins laid on the ground, on top of each one was carved a statue representing the one that lie within; in armor, hands crossed on the chest, eyes closed in last stand. More roses were wrapped around the arks, like they were honoring the fallen ones lying in this feretory.   
-“And whoever make it trough… Will find the Chamber of Silence- where all lie in bed of roses and eternal pax.”- Vergil whispered the last part of the inscription they read after coming in Hell. – Let’s hear what you have to tell us then- he said turning towards Ezekiel, who sat on the ground closing his eyes.  
-It all began almost three millenniums ago- I was just another demon wandering in the Inferno and on the Upper world; back then the borders between the dimensions weren’t that strong and there were also lot of hell gates. A young demon named Sparda was growing more and more powerful; that caught the attention of Mundus- the Prince of Hell who summoned him and started using him as servant, getting more and more power, dominating over the weak humans.   
But Sparda slowly changed; he found something in the people, something that burned his mind. He started disobeying Mundus, started helping people. Also lot of demons took his side, desiring to live peacefully with the humans  
And one day he met Eva- human girl he fell helplessly in love with. Out of their remarkable union two twin boys were born- half-human, half-demons. He wanted to protect his family, to live with your mother and raise you two; so he rebelled against the Prince of Darkness in a big war – hundreds and hundreds demon lords and human armies fought shoulder to shoulder against Mundus and his army. Many died, until one fateful night when Sparda defeated Mundus, sending him back to the underworld.   
Everyone trough that it was the end of the war- several years passed and nothing happened. Your father saw that you two posses’ demonic abilities due to his blood; so he left two tings for you. First one was the powerful katana Yamato that he used to seal demon portals; the other one was Rebellion, sword made of sky metal and hammered from the greatest blacksmith that existed in our world as a gift for Sparda himself; to seal the union between the East human world and the Dark Knight’s army. He wished that his kids will continue his work and the alliance between humans and demons.   
But in these short few years Mundus had regained his power, and once again Sparda had to gather his army. In order to stop Mundus, Sparda had to pay a great price- his soldiers lend him their power and using all of his own he managed to seal the Prince of Darkness; however all of us had to remain in Hell as well. Everyone died from their wounds and lack of power I was the only one left to make this stone graveyard. Still, someone as powerful as your father and his best commanders can’t just die. – He stopped his story for a moment, looking at Dante and Vergil. He stood up then and went to one of the walls of the cave. They followed him and saw thirteen huge metal coffins engraved vertically into the stone, the metal covered with lines and floral motives. Six from each side and one, little bit taller than the others. Part of the front was from glass; and from there, fully preserved The great Dark Knight Sparda was watching with cold, unmoving gray eyes.   
-What the hell is this?! - Dante went several feet away terrified by the view. Vergil just fell on his knees, his arm stretching to touch the surface of the ark, but stopping just inch away from it.   
-I was left to take care of this place- Ezekiel said, his eyes closed again.- Sparda said that one day he and the other 12 knights will wake up again; when the world need their help.   
-But… Why his eyes are open? - Dante managed to ask. All other demon figures in the coffins had their eyes closed.   
-Come closer- Ezekiel told him- Come.   
Little uneasy Dante slowly went beside the demon. Vergil stood up and joined them.   
-See what’s written above him- he pointed the words written in Latin on the stone. –   
“Let the dead rest in peace  
But not me –  
I shall remain forever watchful”  
He said that to me before his spirit entered the world of Morpheus. I’m sure he watches over the people, over you- his sons.   
Anyway, what is the point of your visit? I doubt you just want to see how your daddy’s going… - He looked at them; flames of madness slowly creeping into his scarlet eyes. That man had lived here for ages and ages, his only company was army of dead.   
-Hey, easy….We’re here because I think I know a way to awoke father- Dante said. The moment the words slipped past his lips both Vergil and the demon lord looked at him surprised.   
-What? How did you know? - Vergil asked. Dante also didn’t have idea from where he knows he just did.   
-That’s not important now Verge… Give me your pendant please. –Vergil removed the chain with the red stone and gave it to Dante, who silently took it and combined it with his own. Bright light filled the chamber for a moment. Then he went closer to Sparda’s coffin, placing the combined stone into oval-shaped cavity in the middle of the metal. For several moments nothing happened. Then, slowly the lines carved on the metal ark started to glow in crimson, almost like blood. The strange light crept into the other coffins as well, when sudden light filled the cave again, this time for several minutes. When it finally stopped, some of the stone lids slide down; demons and humans coming out of the opened stone coffins. The twins turned in amazement. Then, a sound of metal being dragged on stone caught their attention. The 13 arks on the wall opened; 13 demon knights came out.   
So did Sparda. He slowly stepped out of his metal prison, looking around. Then he put his arms on Dante and Vergil’s shoulders.  
-My sons….

 

*_*_*_*_*_*_  
To be continued… 

 

*_*_*_*_*_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 more chapter left, but I'm stuck...


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello people! Can you imagine I’m actually finishing this old story? Because I am :D   
> No idea if anyone is still waiting for an update, it’s been so long! But I decided to prove some fanfic author tropes wrong, and actually finish an abandoned fic. So enjoy!  
> I revisited old chapters, and oh my now I see all my mistakes in grammar and spelling and in general style etc. But, I will not edit them- I just want to show this, as a proof of how better can a person get when they do try to learn a new language xd I know my fanfiction writing in general is not great, but bear with me!  
> So I decided to keep this sappy&happy because the original Devil May Cry series deserves it- and all the love we can give- because after that horrible reboot they made, we might never see Dante, Vergil or the others in a new game again  Still, they will forever remain in our hearts, and their story will be part of the community forever.   
> ~xoxo

__________________________________________________________________________________

Dante and Vergil were both frozen in shock. They couldn’t believe what was happening- after living so many years, more than any mortal men had been given, they were looking at their father again. The Legendary Dark Knight Sparda- that is how the world, all humans and demons in it remembered him. But for the twins, he was above all their father. Even though they knew little of him, a past lost forever when they were still kids, being in his presence now brought back memories, vague but intense- warmth of a fireplace in the winter, deep voice telling them stories as they fell asleep; sunset’s light streaming through stained glass windows, casting colorful patterns on the wooden floor. All these memories invoked one other, one that was but a mere concept, always strived but never reached- something to call a home.   
Snapping back to reality, that looked no different than a dream - the vast cavern somewhere deep in hell, the roses blooming in the dark, the reincarnated warriors around – Dante and Vergil couldn’t but feel the weight of their journey so far. The loss, the betrayal, the compassion, the reunion, the love. For all that has been their life so far, for the legacy of their father that had always shadowed above them; yet in this moment for once, they felt whole. The presence they had missed for so long, the power and soul of their father was calling to them.   
Sparda knew all this. He knew his sons well, better than they knew him. For all the years he had spend imprisoned, asleep he had but one power left- to look after his children. His mind was adrift between dreams and illusions and memories, but every now and then he could pierce the veil of nothingness, to seek the light of the human world and to take even but a glimpse of the twins. He understood well everything they went through; as half human, half devils their life never held the illusion for easy future. But they did their best to live, to be. Even if troubled, even when Vergil’s heart led him on his desperate quest for power, Sparda knew it was all but a test his sons had to pass- because they carried his power indeed, but it was their own lives they had to forge- to learn from their mistakes, to keep going, to find a reason and a calling. For Dante, it was to help, to fight for these who couldn’t, to fight against evil. Vergil’s path went a different way, but in its essence it was still the same- all he ever wanted was to protect, to seek retribution for their mother’s death- to overcome the weakness that came from human blood, and the end he realized the place his heart always strived to be- next to his other half, next to Dante.   
For many had thought Vergil and Dante were the two halves of Sparda’s soul, that was not true – they were themselves, and even if their soul had been one it was their own, not their father’s. A great soul indeed, one that would also be remembered through the streams of time.   
Sparda never truly expected them to find him and awake him – for his seemingly endless slumber had made him patient, he was aware that one day even Mundus’s curse would fade and once more he and his army would rise and walk among the living. Apparently, his ever-so-faithful Ezekiel had thought differently- and through his cursed, but divine power had forged these metal coffins for them, send signs in outer realms of hell- breadcrumbs for his lost children to follow. Ezekiel, the fallen one, the half-demon half… something else. Sparda knew of the existence of a third reality, not inferno or the humans world but a place beyond… Yet the ones in it had long since turned their gaze away from both people and demons, leaving but mere shadows behind and forsaken legacies beyond memory.   
‘-You have served me long enough, Ezekiel, my second of bravest. I must release you from this place, that had been a prison of solitude for you from way too long. You’ve had time to think, to strive, and I believe you can find your own path to follow now- as your heart might lead you.’- Sparda’s words were humble, his tone grateful yet holding certain sorrow, as for he had to part with a brother in arms. Ezekiel just fell on one knee, briefly touching Sparda’s right hand as a gesture of gratitude.   
‘I shall remain forever in your service, my lord. Are you or your kin to call upon me one day, I shall come and take up my place in your ranks once again.’ – with these parting words, Ezekiel curled his only wing around himself and slowly faded away with flash of white light, leaving nothing but a couple of black feathers laying over the soft rose petals.   
Looking around, with his sons on each side of him, Sparda saw his army; humans and demons, all looking up at him again, as if no time has passed whatsoever. Ezekiel had a way to move throughout space due to his unusual nature, but for the rest of them a hellgate was needed.   
‘Dante…’- Sparda turned to his youngest son-‘ I cannot but notice a different kind of power emit from you. If I’m not wrong, you have encountered a specific type of demon recently, have you not?’ Sparda’s eyes shone with faint white light, stark against the darkness of his armor.   
‘I… I have father. And I was told by another demon that I “carry oblivion and darkness inside, beyond salvation” though I know better than to pay mind to any of these claims. There have been a lot of things doing their best to kill me yet… I’m still kickin’- Dante’s voice held his usual carefree attitude, but the tension radiating from him was oblivious. He was there just talking to their father, who was gone for so long. It just seemed so unreal to him. Vergil could sense his unease, as he was sharing it too- so he quietly put a hand on his brother’s shoulder, offering him some sense of security, something to hold to being true and real. Vergil, Vergil who came back for him from hell, who was fighting and sleeping alongside him. He was there now and Dante held onto that thought.   
‘The demon you two destroyed, was archaic, an archdemon or more like small part of him- as the true thing cannot really leave hell from millennia’s. Unless, it had been given a strong enough vessel, vessel to hold his entity and raise it out of hell. See, the thing knew who were you and the blood in your veins sang a song to it, sweet and wicked and promising of freedom to wreak havoc over the weak world it had been forsaken from for so long. Had you not come into hell, its power would’ve laid dormant inside you, trapped and uneasy. But if you try to go back now, the power will strung from you and unleash itself in the human world, destroying you in the process.’ Sparda was serious about all this. Dante couldn’t believe how wrong he had been to think the persistent pain meant nothing. Vergil was looking horrified next to him. For the first time in their life Dante had seen that expression cross his stoic twin’s face.   
‘Father… There has to be something we can do!’ -Vergil’s first words to their father since he awoke betrayed the state of fear for his brother he was slowly being sucked into.   
‘My dearest child…’ – Sparda brought Vergil closer to himself, and much to both of the twins surprise, he leaned over him and placed a soft, soothing kiss on the top of his head. –‘ I will make things alright, trust me… It’s true that demon is powerful, but he’s no match for me. I have rested and restored my powers for long enough. We shall destroy that being before it comes to do any harm upon Dante or the world. And there’s something good to come out of all this Dante- now you have the power to open a direct portal to the human world. You can do it with ease I currently lack, as both my sword and my power over hell’s ever changing currents of matter are not with me now. Once I get my sword back, I can establish a link with hell’s essence again and manipulate the matter to close or open a portal at any given place. But now, opening a portal lies within your grasp. And Vergil, you on the other hand have the power to lead us through it- as we are deep in the darkest and most distant ends of inferno, the path Dante opens will be dangerous and could lead us astray. But once you step inside with us, you’ll see the light only you can follow. Our destiny is in your hands now, my sons.’ - Sparda looked at the twins with pride. Even though he could see them in his dreams, it was different when they stood tall and strong before him, when he could lean and offer them, even if briefly, a proof of his undying love- a demon’s heat could carry the wickedest of thoughts and powers, but in Sparda’s case it could also carry compassion and love beyond boundaries. It was what made people and demons both believe in him and follow his lead, and swear an oath of faithfulness to him; trusted him to be their guiding light in days of darkness.   
Dante and Vergil felt ready to go- their devil triggers were still active and powerful, as hell mixed with the strength of this strange place led their true form to sustain as long as needed. Feeling strong darkness flow around him, Dante set his mind to control it, to make it open a rift between dimensions- and a huge black portal opened between the thorns and arcs of the cave. Hand in hand again, the twins entered and were followed by Sparda and his army. As Vergil led the way, Sparda made sure the demon spirit inside Dante was held at bay- so the moment they reached the end of the portal, when the demon tried to follow its own essence and also follow them out of the portal, Sparda just captured him in a cage of power and destroyed him- thus, a new circle of hell was created, yet that particular demon could never form and be whole again. Sparda was left with something he did not quite expect- an alluring Devil Arm, much stronger than any owned by Dante- it was perhaps even stronger that Force Edge, Sparda’s previous sword. Swinging the long onyx blade, the Demon Knight forged his will upon it- so it would become a new source of power, a worthy one for his return.   
His army was wide awake now, marveling the softness of the still dark sky, the light breeze and the air in the human world that had been a home to them so many years ago. A lighter shade of blue could be seen far into the sky, heavy with the promise of a new day.   
The twins transformed back, and in a way that was ever so uncertain, their clothes were intact again- something that had happened before, regardless of the amount of times they would shoot and stab and get hurt, their clothes remained whole- probably capturing some demonic vibes.   
‘Hey, look at this! Sweet!’ Dante was hype about Ebony&Ivory, his beloved guns now looking pristine and beautiful just like they were before- wooden handles and engraved writings, they were his babes again. The passing of the archdemon’s force seemingly had not left a trace upon Dante; he was stronger, much stronger than the last time Vergil had encountered him on Malet Island, so he could recover quick from almost anything. Their father’s power paid no small role as well, of course.   
Sparda’s gaze held constellations, so many years and worlds; yet the world that would matter most to him was right there, in front of him- his legacy, his blood- his children. Nonetheless, he had one other task, he could not abandon, one he had sworn to accomplish, no matter the time it took.   
‘My wonderful sons… You have brought me back, but I must depart again. Trust me, this time, I will return much sooner. But there’s someone else waiting for me, somewhere imprisoned in hell; you know I must find her and set her soul free…’ Pain was evident in Sparda’s voice, beyond the reason that he would have to part with the twins again. There was grief there, stronger and old as time itself.   
Vergil held Dante’s arm, as his brother was frowning upon why would their father leave right away. Before he had a chance to speak, Vergil did as he turned to their father.   
‘Find mom, Dad. I tried and I failed, but I know you can do it. Set her free, and come back to us. We will wait, as long as it takes.’ The realization that came upon Dante was earth-reckoning. It all pieced together in his mind now: his brother’s obsession with seeking power, his trip to hell and fight with the Prince of Darkness; the talk about lacking power to protect- Vergil had known, all along, that when the demons attacked and killed their mother, they had been send by Mundus, who had imprisoned her soul to eternal torture in hell, as a revenge to Sparda and all his blood. Dante couldn’t believe his mind has refused to piece everything together; yet maybe part of him, deep down knew- because he fought Mundus and won and without even knowing, gave way to his brother and his father’s vengeance for Eva. And now their father had to find her. And he had to find her alone, because regardless that she was their mother, she was their father’s love and they shared a bond long before the twins birth. Dante understood, that some fights weren’t his to lead. For once he remained silent; Vergil’s words towards their father were enough. Dante just nod his head once, and went to quickly embrace their father- not a farewell, but a simple goodbye, as he knew for sure, this time they would see each others again soon. Sparda returned the embrace in silence as well; behind him his army was ready to follow him one more time, this time- and as many others as it would take. They will all find peace one day again, but for now they wanted to do what they had dedicated their lives to- fighting, for freedom and forging a future, both for the demon realm and the human one.   
As they descended back through the portal, it closed behind them, leaving Vergil and Dante standing on the now empty hill- in the distance the city could be seen. They stood next to each other- the first rays of the dawn illuminating the skies.   
A shadow was still held in Dante’s features- sometimes, the world was too much even for him. This time though, he felt his brother entwine their fingers together, looking at him with love as he whispered-  
“Smile Dante… its sunrise…”


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
Several months later…  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
Loud rock music could be heard from behind the closed doors of the building; a place indistinguishable from the other entrances around the street, save for the big neon sign above the door declaring simply, yet cryptically the big glowing letters writing ‘Devil May Cry’.  
The person observing it stood out in the dark for a while; the heavy rain somehow appeared to avoid the figure of the man, clad with fashionable suit. He stepped closer, climbing the couple of stairs leading to the double doors, and pushed them open.  
~-~-~-~-~  
Dante was sitting at his desk, eating pizza and looking at Vergil and Lady who were playing a game of pool- Lady had finally encountered someone better than her, and Vergil was quickly settling some of the ever remaining debt Dante seemed to own the black haired woman.  
Trish was cleaning her guns- Luce&Ombra and listening to Lady and Vergil’s banter over the game.  
The shop’s walls were covered in variety of devil arms, the lights were dimmed and the fan on the ceiling was spinning slowly; music blasted through the jukebox in the corner.  
In that moment, the double doors opened, and everyone stared at the person walking in. They took in the silver cane, the black suit with dark violet embroidered vest, the slicked back white hair- and the pair of purple eyes looking at them, playful flames flickering deep inside as he spoke with a deep baritone-  
‘Good evening boys… and ladies’

~~~end~~~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The grand finale! Several years later than intended, but here nonetheless. We’re all at least a little bit wiser I think, and now our lovely twins and their family/friends are happier, right?


End file.
